Naruto: The Bladeless swordsman
by The Jashinist
Summary: After being cast aside by Kakashi, Naruto wonders into a cave where he finds scrolls dating back to the lost world. Now armed with the techniques given from the scroll, Naruto will become the bladeless swordsman of the leaf.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ido not own naruto.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was waiting for Kakashi with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. As usual he was late again and after waiting for three hours Kakashi finally arrived.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I went to sign you guys up for the Chunin exams." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi Sensei, that lie makes perfect sense." Sakura said.

"That's because he is telling the truth." Naruto said.

"How did you know about the Chunin exams?" Kakashi asked.

"I saw two guys wearing green screaming about it." Naruto replied.

"Ah, looks like you have met Guy and his student Lee. Anyway, I will be training Sasuke, as he needs help with the Sharingan. Sakura here is scroll for you to practice your Genjutsu." Kakashi said.

"What about me Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"All you need to do is to improve your chakra control and you should be fine." Kakashi said as he motioned Sasuke to follow him. He did not notice the dark look he was getting from Naruto and Sakura felt a little sorry for Naruto, as he was the one who needed the most help.

"Hey, Naruto are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine, just need to talk to the Hokage or something." Naruto said before walking away. He went all the way up to the Hokage Mountain and he suddenly felt some sort of energy pulling him towards the forest so he followed. After walking for a while, he came across a cave and when he tried to enter he was knocked out.

Inside Naruto's mindscape

Naruto woke up to see that he was in the sewers and wondered where he was. He followed the pipe hoping that it would lead him somewhere. He soon came across a cage with a seal on it. Naruto immediately knew who was inside the cage as Mizuki told him before he became a Genin.

"_**So, my jailer finally comes to visit me."**_ The Kyubi said.

" Hi, Kyubi. Do you know why I'm here anyway?" Naruto asked.

" _**The cave you were about to enter had a barrier made of spiritual energy and if you have Charka, it will react with it and knock you out. This would also make the barrier disappear."**_ The Kyubi answered.

"You know Kyubi, you don't seem evil at all." Naruto stated.

"_**That's because I was being controlled when I attacked Konoha twelve years ago."**_ The Kyubi replied.

"Did you know who controlled you?" Naruto asked.

"_**Not really, but I knew he was an Uchiha because he had the Sharingan."**_ The Kyubi replied.

"Ok, so how do I get out of here?" Naruto asked.

"I will kick you out of here of course but before that, I have a proposition. You rip the seal off a little and I will teach you how to become a real Ninja." The Kyubi said.

"Ok." Naruto said before reaching for the seal and he started to rip the seal a little. He was not prepared for the pain that would follow. After struggling for five minutes, the pain finally stopped.

"Sorry kit, I forgot to tell you that it would hurt like hell." The Kyubi said.

"Whatever. By the way what is your real name. I think Kyubi is just a title." Naruto asked.

"Correct indeed, Kyubi is just my title. My real name is Kurama." Kurama said.

" Now can you kick me out? I want to see what is in the cave." Naruto said as Kurama kicked him out of his mindscape.

Back to reality

Naruto woke up and walked inside the cave. He noticed that there were a few scrolls on the floor. He picked it up and read it.

"_**Kit, the scroll you are reading now is from the lost world. It is an instruction manual on how to use the technique "Six arteries Excalibur**__**." It is where no swords are used and yet you can cut people."**_ Kurama said in Naruto's mind. Naruto then picked up another scroll and Kurama translated for him. In that scroll it was an instruction manual for the techniques " The eighteen dragon style" and the "dog beating staff techniques." The last scroll Naruto picked up was the instruction manual for the technique "Passage of time." This is where the user can return the attack that was used by his opponent.

"Wow, all this techniques looks very useful but how on earth am I going to learn all of this in two months?" Naruto asked.

"You can always use the Shadow clone Jutsu to help you. You will receive all the information the clones gain but I want you to practice the "Eighteen dragon style" by yourself, as clones cannot help you in Taijutsu. I'm going to teach you how to do the Shushin first so it is easier for you to move around." Kurama said before teaching Naruto to use the Shushin. After learning for fifteen minutes, Naruto finally learned the Shushin. His Shushin was just a gust of wind as his chakra has wind affinity. Naruto quickly Shushined to the Hokage's office a he had something to tell the Hokage. The Hokage was shocked when Naruto just Shushined into his office.

"Naruto, what can I do for you?" The Sandiame Hokage asked.

" I need a place where nobody can find me to train." Naruto said.

" What about Kakashi? Shouldn't you be training in your usual training ground?" The Hokage asked.

"Kakashi only wanted to train the Uchiha and he gave Sakura a few scrolls to help her. He only told me to improve my chakra." Naruto said. The Hokage was pissed off at Kakashi for showing favoritism.

"Ok, Naruto there is a training ground that no one uses anymore. It is near the Hokage Mountain and it should have a sign that says training ground X. By the way, who is going to train you?" The Hokage asked.

"I made contact with the Kyubi and before you tell me that he is evil, the Kyubi was being controlled so it was not actually his fault. He agreed to train me so yea." Naruto said.

"Ok then. Have fun training and I can't wait to see how you have grown." The Hokage said.

"Oh by the way Jiji, can you transfer me out of team 7? The reason is because Sasuke would always try to do things by himself and Sakura is always screeching about how Sasuke is the best. Kakashi is showing favoritism towards Sasuke. Team 7 was doomed from the start." Naruto said.

"Ok then. I will transfer you once the Chunin exam is over." The Sandiame said.

" Thanks Hokage Jiji." Naruto said before he Shushined to the Hokage Mountain.

Time Skip: First day of Chunin exams

Over the past two months Naruto managed to learn the four techniques on the scroll and a few more from Kurama. He also got a metal staff for his "dog beating technique." His wardrobe also changed, as he felt that orange was too bright. He ended wearing black Anbu shirt, black pants, black tip less leather gloves and black boots. His weapon pouch was strapped on his pants. His hitai-ate was tied on his forehead with his hair covering it. During this time his hair grew longer and it was not spiky anymore. He also wore a mask similar to Kakashi, as he wanted to hide his whisker marks.

" Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked Kakashi as they were standing outside room 301.

" I have no idea. The Hokage just told me to tell you guys to go straight into the academy and not wait for him." Kakashi said before they saw someone approaching them.

"What are you guys standing outside for?" Naruto said

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Jeez, who do you think it is?" Naruto asked before lowering the mask covering his mouth and cheeks. Once they saw the whisker marks, they were shocked.

"Naruto, is that you?" Sakura asked again.

" Yes, it's me. Lets get going or we will be late." Naruto said.

"Good luck in the exams show them what team 7 is made off." Kakashi said before he shushined into the Jonin lounge. Team 7 walked into the room and they immediately felt lots of Killing Intents aimed at them.

"Kit, show them what is real Killing intent." Kurama said in Naruto's mind.

"Ha! Those killing intent is just pathetic. This is what real Killing intent feel like!" Naruto shouted before releasing his own, making everyone either pass out or leave the room. The only two people were a guy with the character love on his forehead and the other was a girl from Kumo.

"Sasuke Kun, I have been waiting for you." Ino ran and hugged Sasuke.

"Hands off him Ino pig. Sasuke Kun is mine!" Sakura shouted and they got into a staring contest.

"Yahoo! Everyone is here. Wait where is the dobe, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Sup, Kiba. Still loud as ever I see." Naruto said.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba questioned.

"Who do you think I am? How many people in Konoha have blond hair?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto is that you?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, and guys please shut the hell up. Everyone here is nervous about the exams." Naruto said before walking away from the group. Kabuto saw no reason to approach the group so he just stayed with his teammate. After waiting for another fifteen minutes, a person walked into the room with a few other Chunins.

"Listen up, the name's Ibiki Morino and the first examiner of the first stage of the Chunin exams. Go find a seat and you cannot be sat next to any of your teammates." Ibiki said as everyone went to find a seat. Naruto sat himself next to a Iwa Nin and Oto Nin. "Now that everyone is seated, here are the rules of the first exam. There are nine questions on your sheet of paper. If you get caught cheating five times, you and your teammates would be disqualified. Any questions? No, then let the first exam begin!" Ibiki shouted.

In the Jonin lounge

" Hey Kakashi, do you think your team will pass this first exam? I mean it is Ibiki after all." Asuma asked.

"I'm sure they will be fine but I have to worry for Naruto a little. Written exams are not exactly his forte." Kakashi said.

" True and who is Ibiki?" Kurenai asked.

"Of course you would not know. He is the head of interrogation. Ibiki specializes in mental torture while Anko over here specializes in physical torture." Kakashi explained.

Back at the Exam hall

Naruto knew he had to cheat to get the answer but he was lazy so he created a few clones and started to play poker.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ibiki asked.

" This exam is too hard so I decided to play poker instead. What to join in?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, why not." Ibiki said as he dispersed a clone. After playing for thirty minutes, a clone of Naruto stood up and walked over to Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru, in exchange for your paper, I will give the location to where you can watch the clouds and enjoy the view of Konoha at the same time." Naruto said. After considering it for a while, Shikamaru agreed and Naruto said the location was on tip of the Hokage Mountain. When the clone got back, Ibiki was staring at the real Naruto.

"What? I was only caught once so that means that I still have four more chances." Naruto said before dealing the cards again. They continued the game until there was only fifteen minutes left.

"Ok, now it's time for the tenth question but before you answer it you have a choice. If you decide not to take it, you and your team will be disqualified from the exams." Ibiki said before he was interrupted.

"Then of course we will take the exams!" A Suna Nin shouted.

"How have not heard the next part yet. If you decide to take the 10th question and fail, you will never be allowed to take the Chunin exams ever again." Ibiki continued.

" That's not fair! There are people here who has at least taken the Chunin exams more then twice." Kiba shouted.

"But they did not have me as an examiner." Ibiki said. Five teams decided to leave and Sakura was about to raise her hand when Naruto interrupted.

"I call bullshit on that. You don't have the power to ban us from taking the Chunin exams. Besides, I know you are trying to play mind games with us. You are Konoha's top interrogator for a reason." Naruto said.

"Do you guys trust this Punk or do anyone of you still want to quit?" Ibiki asked. When he saw that no more teams left, he continued "There is no point in dragging it any longer. For those who are in here, you all pass." Ibiki said.

"What?" everyone shouted.

"I said everyone here pass." Ibiki stated.

"What about the tenth question?" Sakura asked.

"The tenth question was testing if you are going to take a risk or not." Ibiki said.

"I still don't quite understand it." Kiba said.

" Think of it this way. You are tasked with getting information from your enemies, which could end a war quickly. Do you decide to take the risk of being caught or do you play safe and let the war drag on longer and more people losing their lives?" Ibiki asked.

"Oh, now I get it." Sakura said. Before Ibiki could continue, someone broke the windows and came in.

"Listen up people, my name is Anko Mitarashi and I'm going to be your next examiner. Wow Ibiki you are getting soft are you. 48 teams left?" Anko said.

"Well, we have some interesting candidates this year especially that blonde kid wearing a mask like Kakashi." Ibiki said.

"Hey there, Naruto." Anko greeted. Naruto met Anko one day when he was wandering around training ground 44.

" Hey Anko. Let me guess if you are the next examiner, Am I right to guess that the location for the next part of the exam is at training ground 44?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, Naruto. It is indeed going to be at training ground 44. Now for those who do not know where training ground 44 is, I suggest that today you ask around because if you are not there by 7 am tomorrow you will be disqualified. See ya and I'm not going to pay for the broken window!" Anko shouted before jumping out of the same window she broke. Once all the Genins left, Ibiki went to collect all the question papers. He then made his way to the Jonin lounge where he met up with all the Jonin Senseis.

"Hey Ibiki, how did our Genins do?" Asuma asked.

"Well, Shikamaru is just a genius that he could answer all the questions. He then used the "Shadow Possession Jutsu" to help Choji. Sasuke used his Sharingan to cheat, Sakura used her own knowledge, Ino used her clan's technique to memorize the answers from Sakura, and Hinata used the Byakugan to gather answers. Kiba used his dog, Shino used his bugs but the one that surprised me the most was Naruto." Ibiki said.

"What did Naruto do?" Kakashi asked.

"He created a few clones and started to play poker. I decided to join him and after thirty minutes, he used a clone to exchange papers with Shikamaru promising that he would give the location to the best spot for cloud watching." Ibiki said.

"Wow, exploiting Shikamaru's hobby of cloud watching to get answers that was just amazing." Asuma said.

"Yeah, I agree on that." Kakashi spoke before he Shushined away.

* * *

R&R. Thx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

" Hey Kakashi Sensei, where is training ground 44? Naruto's suddenly became an ass and flat out refused to tell us where it is." Sakura said.

" Interesting, how did Naruto know where training ground 44 is?" Kakashi asked.

"He did not tell us at all." Sakura replied.

"Ok then, training ground 44 is located near the only Dango shop in Konoha." Kakashi said.

"Thanks Kakashi Sensei." Sakura said as she went off to tell Sasuke. Meanwhile Naruto was walking around Konoha talking to Kurama in his mind that he did not notice where he was going and accidentally bumped into a Kumo Nin.

"Hey sorry, I was not paying attention." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it. My name is Yugito Nii. What's yours?" Yugito asked.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konoha." Naruto said.

"_**Hey Kit, the girl you are talking to is like you. She has the two tail hell cat."**_ Kurama said.

"So did you find out where training ground 44 is yet, Ms two?" Naruto asked as Yugito looked surprised.

"How did you know?" Yugito demanded. All Naruto did was to show nine fingers and she immediately got it.

"No way. You are like me?" Yugito asked.

"Yes, I am." Naruto replied.

"Err… Yugito what do you mean that he is like you?" a girl with short blonde hair and c cupped breasts asked.

"Naruto is a Jinchūriki like me Samui." Yugito replied.

"That's cool. He looks good too." Samui said.

"Very true." Yugito's third teammate Karui said.

"Err… ok. You did not answer my previous question." Naruto said.

"Oh sorry. No one seems to want to tell us anything about this training ground 44. Hey, I remember, you know where it is right? Can you tell us where?" Yugito asked.

"I can do better, I will show you where it is." Naruto said as he motioned them to follow him. After travelling for five minutes, they reached training ground 44.

"So, this is training ground 44." Karui said.

"Yep. It might not look scary but I can tell you it is filled with lots of big creatures even ANBU would not want to face." Naruto said.

"Wow. Anyways, are there any good places to eat here?" Yugito asked.

"Yea, there are two places I would recommend. The first one is the Dango shop over there and the other one serves Ramen." Naruto said.

"Wait, there's Ramen here?" Yugito asked excitedly.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked.

"Yugito here loves Ramen." Karui replied.

"Hmm, it must be a Jinchūriki thing then. I love Ramen as well. Why don't I show you where it is?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, lead the way Naruto san." Yugito said. Naruto brought them to Ichiraku's to eat. Teuchi was very happy that Naruto brought along a few others that were not from Konoha. This would mean that his name would be widespread soon enough. When Teuchi realized that Yugito ate as much as Naruto, he was grinning like mad. Soon they finished and left after Naruto paying for the meal.

"Hey Naruto, that was the best ramen I ever had." Yugito said.

" True, old man Teuchi is well known for his Ramen." Naruto said before stopping suddenly as he saw his teammates with team ten and team eight coming towards them.

"Hey Naruto, we are going to eat at the BBQ place, want to come along?" Choji asked.

" No thanks, Choji. I just ate." Naruto replied.

"Hey Dobe, who are the hot chicks behind you?" Kiba asked.

"They are just a team from Kumo. I was just showing them around Konoha and where training ground 44 is." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you guys." Yugito, Samui and Karui said.

" My name is Kiba, do you want to go on a date with me?" Kiba asked Samui.

"You are not as cool as Naruto san here so no." Samui replied.

"You bastard! Helping other teams instead of your own." Sakura screamed.

" You my teammates? Please, team seven was doomed from the start. I will tell you this now, after the Chunin exams, I will no longer be part of team seven." Naruto said shocking everyone present.

"You lie!" Sakura screamed.

"No, I'm not. If you don't belief me you can ask The Hokage himself. Now please excuse me as I have to continue the tour of Konoha." Naruto said before walking away with the Kumo team. After walking awhile, Karui decided to speak.

"It seems that you dislike your teammates." She said.

"Well, try having a brooding asshole who does nothing but berate you all the time and a fan girl who does not even bother to train on your team. Oh on top of that, add a Sensei who shows favouritism." Naruto stated.

"Wow, you team is messed up." Yugito said.

"Yeah I know. That's why I requested to be taken out of the team. The Hokage even said that he would find someone to take me on as an apprentice." Naruto said.

"That's very cool but it is getting late now so we will be heading back to our hotel. See you tomorrow at training ground 44." Samui said.

"Good bye and good night." Naruto waved at them before he Shushined back to his apartment. The next day Naruto arrived at training ground 44 before anyone got there and climbed onto a tree and waited. After waiting for a while, he felt Yugito's chakra so he went down to greet her and her team.

" Hey guys, ready for the second part of the exams?" Naruto asked.

" Hey Naruto, yes we are ready for it." Yugito said before the settled into a confortable silence. Soon all the teams and Anko arrived.

"Seems like you guys made it. Anyways, welcome to training ground 44 or what I like to call it the forest of Death." Anko said.

" So this is the forest of death. I read about it once and it was said that when the Shodaime Hokage died, the beasts inside there turned vicious and attacked anyone who ever went in there. The book also said that after the Kyubi attack, they became even more vicious due to the Kyubi's chakra and the only way to stop the beast from attacking was to have the Kyubi's chakra in a person." Naruto said.

"But the Kyubi was killed, not sealed." Sakura said.

"Exactly the point. This means that everyone here is screwed." Naruto said as elven teams decided to forfeit from the exams.

"Clever, he reduced the competition by scaring them but I'm not going to be out done by him just yet." Anko thought.

"Well what the kid said is very accurate. I still feel the Kyubi's chakra in this forest. Anyway, for this part of the exam, each team will be given a scroll. I will either be the Heaven or Earth scroll. In order to pass this exam, you will have to liberate a scroll different for yours from other teams. Once you gathered both scrolls, make your way to the tower located in the centre of the forest. Oh and Naruto, The Hokage told me that you can continue this exam on your own if you want." Anko said.

"Cool, I will do it on my own then." Naruto replied.

"One more thing, please sign this." Anko said.

"What is this slip of paper?" Kiba asked.

" This slip of paper will show that Konoha will not be responsible if you die in the exams." Anko said before handing it out to everyone. Once Naruto signed it, he went to collect his scroll and waited at a gate with the Kumo team.

"Hey Naruto san, what scroll did you get?" Karui asked.

"I got the Heaven scroll. What about you guys?" Naruto asked.

"We got the Earth scroll. Hey I thought of an idea. Why don't we help each other so that we can finish this part of the exams quicker?" Karui asked.

"Fine with me." Naruto said.

"Let the second part begin!" Anko shouted and every team went inside the forests. Naruto and the Kumo team decided to follow the river and soon came across a team from Iwa.

"Ha, that was easy. Not even ten minutes and we already got both scrolls." One of the Iwa Nin said.

"Yeah, besides this forest does not look too bad at all." The other Iwa Nin said.

"Ok, this is what we will do, me and Yugito will distract the enemy while you guys take the scrolls ok?" Naruto asked.

"Ok, now let's go." Yugito said before Karui and Samui ran off to hide. Naruto went through a few hand signs and muttered " Explosion Shadow Clone Kunai Jutsu." The Kunai multiplied and rained down upon the Iwa team. One of the Iwa Nin created a earth dome that protected his teammates from the Kunai. Suddenly the Kunai exploded and destroyed the Earth dome along with the User. Yugito quickly fired a few fire Jutsu at the rest of the Iwa team but the Iwa team managed to dodge. What they did not realize was that both their scrolls were already gone thanks to Samui and Karui. Seeing no reason to distract them anymore Naruto gathered spiritual energy in his hands releasing it thus slicing off both the Iwa Nins head.

"Naruto, what was that? I never saw you taking out any weapons other than the Kunai at the beginning." Yugito asked.

"Well, this is not the place to be explaining. I will explain it later when we reach the tower alright?" Naruto asked.

"Sure but you owe us." Yugito said.

"Ok, this place looks like a good place to rest before we make our way to the tower and there is a river nearby so our food supply is taken care off." Naruto said before removing his shirt showing the ladies his abs before diving into the river to catch fish.

"Holy shit, he looks so hot!" Yugito thought.

"_**Yeah. You must lock him up in your room one you reach the tower and let him fuck you!"**_ Matatabi said.

"Hell no! We are just met." Yugito replied.

"_**You're no fun!"**_ Matatabi exclaimed.

"Whatever." Yugito said before she blocked Matatabi from gaining access to her senses.

"He looks so cool without hi shirt on." Samui thought.

"Wow, he has such nice abs." Karui thought. By the time all three girls snapped out of their thoughts, Naruto already returned to dry land with a few fishes and creating a clone to gather firewood.

"Hey guys, hope this is enough." Naruto said.

"Wait, will eating them cause us to have some of the Kyubi's chakra?" Karui asked.

"Nope. In fact what the second examiner and I said was complete bullshit to scare some teams off. It worked as ten teams decided to leave." Naruto said before his clone came back with some firewood.

"Yugito will you do the honours and create a fire for us?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Yugito said before creating a small fire and Naruto started to cook the fish. After eating, they got out their sleeping bags and went to sleep but Naruto created a few clones to be on the look out. The Next morning, Naruto woke up earlier than the others and created a clone to scout for a possible route to the tower. Once they woke up, they did not bother to have breakfast as they were planning to get to the tower before noon.

"Guys, my clone found a way to the tower but it is filled with enemies lying in wait so I suggest that we move as fast a possible." Naruto said.

"How can we do that?" Samui asked.

"Grab onto me, I'm going to use the Shushin to get us there." Naruto said.

"What but that wouldn't it take up lots of chakra?" Karui asked.

"Yes it would but I'm a Jinchūriki so I have lots of chakra to spare." Naruto replied before the Kumo Nins grabbed onto Naruto and he Shushined to the front of the tower.

"Now lets get inside!" Naruto exclaimed before kicking the door open. On the wall inside, there was a passage with a few words missing. Naruto read it but it did not make any sense at all.

"Hey guys, I think we have to open the scroll to find the missing words." Yugito said. Naruto and the Kumo team opened both the scrolls and smoke appeared. Naruto realizing what it really was threw the scrolls down instructing the others to do as well. When the smoke cleared, two men were seen standing in front of them.

" Hey Naruto, glad you could make it. Wait, where is Sasuke and Sakura?" Iruka asked.

"The Hokage allowed me to go into the forest on my own." Naruto replied.

"Ok, now time for me to explain what the passage means." Iruka said.

"Iruka Sensei, I swore that when I became a Genin, I would never have to hear your lecture ever again so please don't start." Naruto said as Iruka mumbled something under his breath.

"Anyways, you must be the kid that Yugito have been talking about. My name is Killer Bee and I'm their Sensei." Bee introduced himself.

"_**Naruto it's me again. That guys has the eight tail ox in him."**_ Kurama said.

"Nice to meet you Mr eight." Naruto said confusing Iruka.

"Ah, so you know about Gyūki." Bee said.

"Excuse me but who is this Gyūki person?" Iruka asked.

"That is the real name of the Hachibi." Naruto said shocking Iruka.

"Wait, how many Jinchūrikis are there in Konoha right now?" Iruka asked gain.

" There is me, Yugito, Naruto and one more but we don't know who it is yet." Bee replied.

"Ok, anyway you guys are the first to make it to the tower so that means you have another few days to rest up." Iruka said before leading Naruto and the Kumo team to their rooms while Bee decided to wonder around for a bit more. Once everyone settled down, they met up at the lounge.

"Naruto, you better tell us what did you do yesterday to the two Iwa Nins." Yugito demanded.

"Ok, in a person there is physical energy and spiritual energy. The combination of those two gives you chakra. The technique I used was basically spiritual energy in the form of invisible blades." Naruto explained. Naruto went on to explain some of his other techniques that use spiritual energy only and the taijutsu style that uses Physical energy. After waiting for another four days, the second part of the exams finally ended. Naruto was standing in an arena with the others who passed.

"There is still too many of you so we would have to go through a preliminary round." Anko said as Jiraiya the Sennin walked forwards.

"Ok, in this preliminary round, it will be an individual battle and matches has already been chosen. The first match would be Naruto Uzumaki against Kiba Inuzuka. The rest of you please go up to the platform and wait for your turn." Jiraiya said.

"Today is our lucky day Akamaru. We have an easy victory!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Are you going to fight or continue talking?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever, lets start the match." Kiba said, as he got ready. Jiraiya brought his hand down and the match started. Kiba punched Naruto in the face with chakra infused fist and Naruto was sent towards the wall. " I feel sorry for Naruto, Kiba is going to win this match." Kurenai said.

"I agree with you. No matter how much Naruto improves, Kiba is still better when it comes down to Taijutsu." Asuma said but what happened next shocked a lot of people. Naruto just stood up and was laughing a little.

"Nice punch Kiba but it's going to take more than that to keep me down." Naruto said.

"Whatever." Kiba said before using the Tsuga on Naruto but Naruto dodged it and channelled Physical energy into his hand and putting his hand over each other and a dragon formed.

" It can't be! It's over for Kiba." Gai said.

"What do you mean Gai? Naruto has not struck Kiba yet." Kurenai asked.

" There is no hiding from that technique." Gai replied.

"You know this technique?" Asuma asked.

"Yes, it's called the "strike of the rising dragon." This is part of the "Eighteen Dragon Style." As a matter of fact, the " Morning Peacock" and my other technique are based from this style of fighting. How did Naruto learn it?" Gai asked. Everyone looked at Kakashi.

"What? He went of to do his own training so how would I know. Asuma you should ask The Hokage later." Kakashi said.

"Kiba, give up now or you are going to be greatly injured." Naruto said.

"Like this technique can hurt me." Kiba said before getting into a fighting position again.

"Don't say I did not warn you." Naruto mumbled before launching the dragon at such a fast speed that Kiba was not able to dodge and Kiba was hit with the full force of the attack. This caused Kiba to be knocked out and several of his bones were broken and blood flowed from Kiba's chest.

"Winner of this match Naruto Uzumaki!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Wow, Naruto did indeed grow quite a lot in just two months" The Sandiame thought to himself. Kiba was moved to the hospital while Naruto went up to the platform and walked past the Konoha teams and their Senseis without saying anything. He stopped next to Yugito and started to talk to the Kumo team.

"So that was the first attack of the eighteen dragon style to told us about?" Yugito asked.

"Yep, and I got to tell you each attack is stronger than the previous one so imagine how powerful if I decided to use the last attack." Naruto said.

"That was so cool!" Samui exclaimed. Naruto did not pay attention to any of the matched unless it was Yugito's, Samui's or Karui's. When the final match was over, all the winners made their way to the arena where they picked a number and the matchup of the finals were decided. Naruto ended up fighting Gaara of the Desert.

* * *

Please review this chapter. Thank you Very Much.

From: The Jashinist


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

A day after the second part of the Chunin exams, Naruto went to the Hokage office to see if the Hokage as found someone to train him.

"Hey Hokage Jiji, did you find someone to train me yet?" Naruto asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did but before that I have to do something. ANBU!" The Hokage said. A cat masked ANBU and a tiger masked ANBU appeared.

" Go find all the Jonin Senseis and tell them to come here immediately. Oh Cat, you can tell Kakashi that if he does not arrive on time, I will burn all his porn books in front of him." The Hokage said. Both ANBU nodded their heads before carrying out their task. After waiting for five minutes all the Jonin Senseis even Kakashi arrived.

"Excuse me Hokage Sama, what are we doing here?" Kakashi asked a little annoyed, as he was about to train Sasuke.

" I have called you here is to tell you about Naruto's parents but first Kakashi could you please go and find Jiraiya and tell him to come here at once or I'm going to ban his books in Konoha." The Hokage said as Kakashi Shushined to find Jiraiya.

"Ok, Naruto your parents told me to tell you this only when you became Chunin but judging by your performance during the preliminary, you are already Chunin level so I'm going to tell you now. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki aka the red death of Konoha." The Hokage said. Everyone present was shocked as Naruto's mother was famous. Suddenly Asuma's eyes widened. If Kushina was Naruto's mother than the Fourth Hokage was Naruto's father.

"Looks like Asuma already figured it out. Naruto's father is Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage." The Sandaime said.

"Wait, my father sealed Kurama in me? Sweet!" Naruto shouted. Everyone except the Sandaime looked confused.

"Oh right, Kurama is the Kyubi's real name and he was the one that was teaching me for the past two months. Kakashi did not even bother to teach me anything at all." Naruto said before the door opened and Kakashi walked inside with Jiraiya.

"Kakashi, you are going to train Sasuke Uchiha right? What are you going to teach him?" The Sandaime inquired.

" I was planning on teaching him the Chidori and the Rasengan." Kakashi said before he felt Killing Intent aimed at him. He saw that it was Naruto who was releasing it.

"The Rasengan is a clan technique so Sasuke will NOT be learning it other wise I will kill the both of you." Naruto stated.

"What does it got to do with you?" Kakashi demanded.

"It has to do with him because it was his father who created it." Jiraiya said. Kakashi's eyes widened, he was been neglecting his Sensei's son.

" Hey Naruto, who about I teach you're the Chidori?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

" There is no need for you to be teaching Naruto anything. As you might heard, Naruto is no longer part of team seven." The Hokage said shocking everyone.

"Then who is going to train him?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"I am. That was an impressive fight indeed so I decided to make you my apprentice and I already got the scroll on how to use the Chidori and Raikiri so I'm going to teach him." Jiraiya said. Everyone present was expecting great things from Naruto as the last person who was Jiraiya's apprentice ended up becoming the Yondaime Hokage.

"Now that is settled, you are all dismissed." The Hokage said. Naruto and Jiraiya made their way to training ground X to start training.

"Ah, this place brings back lots of memories." Jiraiya said.

"What do you mean by that Jiraiya Sensei?" Naruto asked.

" This was the place where I trained when I got the Toad contract. It seems that this training ground is a place where summoning contracts are found. This was the place where your mother found the lion contract as well. Lets hope you will find one soon." Jiraiya replied.

" So what are we going to train?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I want to find out what affinity you have with." Jiraiya said as he took a piece of chakra paper.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

" This is charka paper. Just channel some chakra into it." Jiraiya said as he gave Naruto the paper. Naruto channelled some chakra and the chakra paper split into four bits. One bit became damp, another bit crumpled, the third turned into dust and the last one burned.

"Wow, Naruto, you have strong affinity with all the five main elements. Do you mind channelling some chakra into your eyes?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto was confused by Jiraiya's words but still complied. When he channelled chakra into his eyes, he was shocked that he could see the Chakra path of Jiraiya's. Jiraiya was stunned as Naruto had a Doujutsu that looks like the Rinnegan and Sharingan combined.

"Naruto, you have a Doujutsu that looks like a mix between the Rinnegan and Sharingan. I know that the Uzumaki clan could unlock the Rinnegan but how you got the Sharingan part is a mystery." Jiraiya said.

"_**I can explain that. An Uchiha once controlled me so my chakra and his mixed somewhat. The Doujutsu you have is known as the Sharinnegan. It is the originator of both the Rinnegan and Sharingan." **_Kurama said in Naruto's mind.

"Kurama just told me that my Doujutsu is known as the Sharinnegan." Naruto said. On the way to the training ground, Naruto has explained whom Kurama was and that he was forced to attack Konoha.

"Ok, now try channelling lighting chakra into your hand and shape it into actual lighting." Jiraiya said. Naruto tried it and the Chidori formed. What was different was that Naruto's Chidori is black.

"Err… Jiraiya Sensei, why is my Chidori black?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not very sure. Wait there is a man in Kumo that uses black lighting. I will send a letter to the Raikage to ask." Jiraiya asked.

"Thanks Jiraiya Sensei. So what's next?" Naruto asked.

"We work on your normal Taijutsu." Jiraiya said before noticing that Naruto was looking at a shrine with a scroll in it. Naruto walked over and picked up the scroll. It turns out that Naruto was able to disrupt the coating of spiritual energy over the shrine. Naruto opened the scroll and found out it was a Tiger summoning contract.

"Nice find kid, this is the Tiger contract. Try summoning the Boss summon to see if he would accept you." Jiraiya said as Naruto went through the hand signs needed for the Summoning Jutsu and smoke appeared. Once the smoke cleared, a giant Tiger was seen.

"Who has summoned me, the head of the White Tigers, X?" The White Tiger asked.

"Excuse me X Sama, it was me who has summoned you." Naruto said.

"It has been so long since we were summoned. Now tell me your name." X said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I wish to summon your kind." Naruto said.

"I have to summon the other head before I can make the decision." X asked before summoning his counter part.

" X why did you summon me here?" The Orange Tiger said.

"V, We might have a new Summoner." X replied.

"Ok, who wants to summon us?" V said.

"That would be me V Sama. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said bowing a little.

" This potential Summoner has manners. Now why do you want so summon our kind?" V asked.

"I feel that the Tigers would use more spiritual energy as the shrine was covered in spiritual energy." Naruto said.

"Oh, so you can sense spiritual energy. Very well, you passed our test, from now on; we will allow you to summon both of our kind in battle and if you want we can help you with the Tiger Taijutsu style." V said.

"That would be most helpful as the only Taijutsu style I know of is very destructive and I cannot spare with anyone." Naruto replied.

"I will send someone with the scroll soon. Now I have to go otherwise my wife would be nagging at me." V said before disappearing.

"That's the reason why I did not get married but still I got to go as well so see you soon." X said before disappearing as well.

"Naruto, I think we have enough for the day. I still have something to take care of." Jiraiya said before he shushined to the Hokage's office. Naruto decided to train by himself for another hour. During the training, he removed his shirt to keep it clean. By the time he finished his training, his body was covered in sweat and Naruto did not bother to put it back on. He walked past training ground 37 and noticed that Yugito and her team was training there.

"That was one powerful punch." Naruto stated causing Yugito to turn around to see who it was.

" Oh hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" Yugito asked causing Samui and Karui to look at him as well. They were staring at his well-defined abs.

" I'm just walking pass but seeing you guys train, do you mind if I joined you guys?" Naruto asked.

"I don't see why not. Bee Sensei would not be training us until tomorrow." Yugito said. They trained for another two hours before they decided to go and have dinner together at a BBQ shop. When they walked in, they saw all the teams and their Senseis eating there.

"Hey Naruto, why is that pink haired girl and black haired guy glaring at you?" Samui asked as they found a sit

"Don't worry about them, they must be pissed at me because I'm no longer part of the team and I'm the apprentice of Jiraiya one of the Sennin of Konoha. Excuse me for a moment. I have to ask Kakashi san something." Naruto said before approaching his former team.

"Kakashi, I have something I want to ask you." Naruto said.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"When I did the Chidori something weird happened." Naruto said before he was interrupted.

"Dobe, how can you know the Chidori when Kakashi Sensei just taught me?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto did not say anything other than forming the Chidori. Kakashi was surprised that Naruto could do the Chidori in a day and he noticed the colour of it.

" Naruto, why is your Chidori black?" Kakashi asked as Naruto dispersed the Jutsu.

"That was what I wanted to ask. Do you have any suggestion why?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm sorry Naruto but no. When I figure it out, I will tell you." Kakashi replied.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei, is Naruto really betraying team 7 and leaving or he is just so bad that he decided to drop from the Ninja program?" Sakura asked.

" Sakura, Naruto is not being dropped from the ninja program. He is going to be trained by Jiraiya of the Sennin." Kakashi said.

"That man must be very weak then to want to train a Dobe." Sasuke said smugly.

"He was the man who trained Minato Namikaze, our Fourth Hokage." Kakashi replied. Sasuke was shocked at this and wanted to demand Naruto to switch with him so that he will be trained by a powerful ninja but Naruto was no longer standing there. He was sitting with the Kumo girls again eating. Sakura got up from her sit and walked over to Naruto and his group.

"Hey, why are you hanging out with that clanless Dobe instead of Sasuke Kun?" Sakura screeched.

"Not interested in emos " Yugito said.

" He is not cool." Samui added.

" He is ugly." Karui said.

"You Kumo girls are just some stupid bitches." Sakura screech before finding a knife at her throat.

" I'm ok if you insult me and call me names but if you dare to insult the three most beautiful girls in front of me I will not hesitate to kill you understand?" Naruto said in a deadly tone that sent shivers down Sakura's spine. Sakura could only nod her head before Naruto released her and went back to his seat. Once Sakura left, Naruto went back to eating while the three girls were looking at him.

"Naruto, when you said that we are the three most beautiful girls, do you really mean it?" Yugito asked.

"Of course I meant it." Naruto replied before going back to eating. They went their separate ways. For the next month Naruto would train using the Tiger style while Naruto created clones to learn the Rasengan. He also learned some water and lighting Jutsu other then the Chidori. After training, he would meet up with Yugito, Samui and Karui. They would hang out and have dinner together. Over that month, Naruto's feelings for the girls grew and the girls' feelings for Naruto grew as well. Naruto decided to take a risk and told them that he loved all three of them and the girls decided to share him. They kept their relationship a secret but they never noticed that Bee was spying on them. Bee smirked to himself and sent a letter to his brother.

Time Skip: Chunin Finals

"Welcome to Konoha, Kazekage Dono." The Hokage said.

"It's my pleasure to be here, Hokage Dono but why is there an extra seat?" The "Kazekage" said. Suddenly, the Raikage appeared.

"Raikage Dono, I'm happy that you could make it." The Hokage said.

"Thanks Hokage Dono and hello to you Kazekage Dono." The Raikage said. The "Kazekage" nodded his head towards the Raikage.

"Shit, with the Raikage here my plans might fail." Orochimaru thought. Orochimaru killed the real Kazekage before coming to Konoha and disguised himself as the Kazekage.

" Hokage Sama, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha have not turned up yet." An ANBU said.

" I'm sure Naruto would turn up and if Sasuke is with Kakashi, then it would be natural for them to be late. " The Hokage said.

At the middle of the stadium

" Ok, the Chunin finals have begun. Will Gaara of the Desert and Naruto Uzumaki stay while the rest go to the competitor box?" Jiraiya asked as the rest left.

"Where is Uzumaki, he better not back out." Gaara said before a gold dragon appeared and hit the ground. When the clouds cleared, a figure could be seen.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here!" Naruto stated.

"Good, mother wants your blood Uzumaki." Gaara said.

"Well tell that crazy Raccoon that the fox is pissed at him." Naruto stated. Kurama has already informed him that Gaara held the one tailed raccoon.

" Both competitors ready? Let the match begin!" Jiraiya stated. The two competitors stared at each other for a while before Gaara's sand formed spikes and flew towards Naruto but all Naruto did was but up his hand and shouted "Shinra Tensei" and the sand was pushed back. Naruto then used the water dragon Jutsu but Gaara's sand blocked it. When Gaara tried to use his sand again, it would not move.

"You never went to a beach did you? When water and sand mixes, it turns into mud." Naruto stated as he gathered spiritual energy and formed it into blades. He swung his arms a few times and cuts appeared all over Gaara's body. Naruto then gathered more Spiritual energy and leaped into the sky as a dragon formed. Naruto flipped around and started to descend seeing this, Gaara formed a large Sand barrier around him before Naruto reached him. When the dragon and the Sand barrier connected, the whole area was covered in sand. When the sand settled, everyone was shocked that Naruto was standing in a large crater with Gaara lying there.

"What was that technique and how are you so strong?" Gaara managed to ask.

"The technique I used was the final attack from the eighteen dragon style known as the final decent of the dragon. As for how I'm this strong, I have a few people I consider previous to me so I have to train hard and protect them." Naruto replied.

"Precious people?" Gaara asked.

" Yes, you might not notice but your sister and brother has always been protective of you, maybe you can let them in and become precious people to you." Naruto replied.

"Thank You Uzumaki." Gaara said before fainting.

"Winner of this match, Naruto Uzumaki!" Jiraiya said and people started to cheer but suddenly feathers began to fall. The Invasion of Konoha has begun.

* * *

R&R pleaz, thanks


End file.
